


La Vie En Rose

by claire_redfield



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, early philanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_redfield/pseuds/claire_redfield
Summary: The meaning of the title roughly translates to “Life in Pink”, referencing the phrase “viewing life from behind rose tinted glasses”. Otacon thought it was pretty bittersweet of Snake to be listening to this song after all that has happened, especially to his own love life.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely post  
> http://fromanotherroom.tumblr.com/post/160532510060/la-vie-en-rose-playing-from-another-room-edith
> 
> This is also dedicated to my friend @truckhole on tumblr. enjoy!

Otacon curiously pressed his ear against Snake’s dusty bedroom door as the dreamy french song filtered through the other side. He knew that Snake was fond of many different types of music, but this one caught him by surprise. Otacon didn’t really take him for a sap.

Then again, Snake is always full of surprises. During these first few years of Philanthropy, Otacon’s been able to learn more and more about his companion, ranging from pretty normal stuff to let’s-annoy-Snake-about-how-interesting-this-is. It was hard not to. The day he discovered that Snake is basically a walking foreign language dictionary was a pretty exciting day for the scientist. He begged and begged for him to teach him Japanese which eventually led to the both of them spending hours in front of each other with Snake throwing basic terms at him and Otacon pronouncing them pretty dang horribly. 

It made for some great bonding though.

“La Vie En Rose,” Otacon muttered under his breath. He wasn’t very familiar with french but he recognized this song with clarity from his childhood. It was one of the only things his father wanted to share with him about Otacon’s mother. Though she was a british woman, she had a love for french music and kept records of many different songs, especially this one. It was his favorite out of the collection, and he often played it on the old record player his father kept.

The meaning of the title roughly translates to “Life in Pink”, referencing the phrase “viewing life from behind rose tinted glasses”. Otacon thought it was pretty bittersweet of Snake to be listening to this song after all that has happened, especially to his own love life.

Otacon shifted his weight and paused as he heard the music shut off suddenly. He stood frozen in fear and a few more seconds later the dull sound of footsteps approached the door. Before he could move the door swung open causing Otacon to fall forward onto Snake with an 'oof' . Snake caught him by the shoulders and looked at him quizzically.

“Shit, I’m sorry Snake I was just-... When I was little my m-... You know what I’ll just go-”

“Otacon,”

He looked up, hair mopped over his face from impact, a light blush creeping onto his face.

“Yes?”

“It’s ok to knock, you know.”

Otacon stammered at that and Snake chuckled, helping his partner stand up straight. Snake ruffled his hair and gestured behind him casually.

“You wanna sit and listen with me? I’ve got a lotta great songs,”

Otacon nodded eagerly and followed him into his room, sitting on Snake’s neatly made bed. He mentally noted to himself that he should probably take better care of his room, since this isn’t really a permanent living situation. He nervously smoothed out the creases of the blanket that sprouted up under him as his weight rested on the old bed. His feet tapped on the hardwood floor as Snake worked with the record player to get it playing again. It was an old thing that they found at a yard sale a few weeks back. When Snake saw it he bought it immediately without saying a word. After a few curious questions from his partner he just simply stated, “Just because we’re busy saving the world doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to have a little fun,” Otacon considered for a few moments and nodded in appreciation.

As the song started to pick up from where it left off Snake dropped down onto the bed belly first, bouncing otacon a half inch off the bed. Otacon looked over at him and watched. Snake’s torso rose and fell with each breath he took, and his brown locks settled messily on his head. A fond warmth bloomed in his chest and he wondered what emotion this song made the other man feel. He gently lowered himself onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling Snake’s warmth beside him.

Otacon’s thoughts wandered to other things as Edith Piaf’s voice rang through the room comfortingly. He thought about his childhood. Thought about the faint memories he has of a woman with silver hair carrying him in her arms. He sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest.

In the meantime, Snake had turned over onto his side to face Otacon. His arm propping his head up, and his free hand running his fingers through his own hair. He stared tentatively at Otacon, and after a moment the two of them locked eyes. The world quieted around them as they stared on into each other's unwavering eyes. Snake’s heart beat steadily, but Otacon’s acted as if it were a cross country competitor. Both of their faces heated up slightly and Otacon could’ve swore the other man was leaning in closer to him. As the song played its final notes, the scientist sprang off of the bed and firmly onto his feet.

“Ooo-kay thank you for letting me listen with you Snake! I really appreciate that but I better get back to work, I think I’ve already started to fall behind with this little break but it was nice we should do it again!” He practically shouted this as he made his way to the door but suddenly there was a tug at his shirt. Otacon turned around to face the man, blushing even more and pursing his lips.

“Stay with me,” Snake said, looking firmly up at Otacon. It was more like a plea than anything but there was no telling when it was him.

Otacon nervously bit at his lip, considering his options.

Leave and do boring, stressful work? Or potentially get to cuddle with his crush?

He chose the latter.

Otacon scrambled his way back onto the bed where his knee sank into the mattress causing him to tumble over onto Snake, a curse slipping out of his mouth. As he rose to reposition himself next to the other man’s side, Otacon felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He looked down at Snake’s unreadable expression and complied, lowering himself close to Snake and wrapping his own arms around his neck. They just lay there for a while, and Otacon thinks Snake has fallen asleep but just before he could confirm his suspicions Snake shifts his face in front of his partner’s and catches Otacon’s lips into a soft kiss. Otacon doesn’t move at first; it surprised him, but when he feels Snake begin to pull away, he returns it enthusiastically.

He felt that warmth in his chest again as they kissed. His hands tangled into Snake’s soft hair earning an appreciative sound from the other man. It felt like a dream to him, but there was this feeling of familiarity. Maybe it had been because they'd already been living together for a while, he didn't know. Snake pulled Otacon in closer, cradling his lanky frame.

Otacon decides then that it’s ok to look through rose tinted glasses sometimes.


End file.
